


Freeze When the Music Stops

by lucymonster



Series: Force Bonds Work in Mysterious Ways [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey tries to break her Force bond with Kylo Ren. Instead, she ends up transferring it to Finn.





	Freeze When the Music Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).

Thanks to the unique benefits of his First Order upbringing, there aren’t many glares that can make Finn falter. But the look on Kylo Ren’s face almost has him for a moment.

‘This is her doing,’ Ren says, frozen in place and scowling across the vast non-distance of what Finn can only assume is the Force bond Rey talked about. ‘You don’t have the power.’ He says _ you _ in the tone of a curse word so foul that the rowdiest foot-soldier would hesitate to utter it. He offsets the effect somewhat by saying _ her _like he’s about to cry.

‘Joke’s on you, Ren,’ Finn lies through his teeth. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. That stupid Jedi ritual was supposed to break the Force bond, not loop Finn into it, and oh, fuck, this really isn’t his area. He needs to find Rey as soon as possible. ‘You wouldn’t have let Phasma waste me on sanitation if you’d known I was strong with the Force, would you? How d’you like me now? Huh?’

Ren gives him a withering look. ‘Put me through to her.’

‘This isn’t a call centre, asshole. It’s not like I can just hand her the comlink.’

‘Is she with you?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’

‘Yes, I would. That’s why I’m asking.’

Finn draws a deep breath. The sound helps drown out the chorus of _ fuck, fuck, fuck _running through his head on repeat. ‘Well you’d better get used to disappointment, because I’m not telling you anything. Rey doesn’t want to talk to you. Neither do I. So go away and stop using your freak powers to barge in on us.’

‘You idiot,’ Ren says coldly. ‘That’s not how any of this works.’

* * *

He’s right. Finn knows he’s right because of Rey’s panicked guilt when she finds out the bond has transferred to Finn, and also because – here’s the bit he can’t explain – he’s got this deep gut sense that Ren is telling the truth, despite a lifetime of evidence saying he probably can’t be trusted. Finn doesn’t do gut senses. He does observation, and situational analysis, and reasonable conclusions based on the tactical principles drilled into him from birth. _ Search your feelings _has always struck him as the stuff of shitty bootlegged holodramas. But right now, Finn can feel Ren’s honesty as sure as he can feel his own feet.

He doesn’t like the feeling much. Especially because it keeps cropping up at awkward moments, like in the middle of top secret strategy briefings, or late at night while Finn’s on his sleep shift, or –

‘You’ve gotta be kidding me. Ren, come on, I’m trying to shower here.’

Ren glowers at him from his place by the towel rack. ‘I thought stormtroopers were used to bathing under supervision. I assure you, FN-2187, I have no interest whatsoever in seeing you naked. This joke isn’t funny anymore. Whatever she’s done, tell her to undo it now.’

‘Believe me, she’s trying.’ Around the clock, buried in a pile of ancient Jedi texts with bleary eyes and unwashed hair and a look of such fierce determination that Finn doesn’t dare try to interrupt her focus. ‘You’re like a damn bloodstain – won’t scrub out. Why’s your face all red?’

‘It’s not,’ says Ren. ‘And I don’t believe you.’

‘No, you’re right. We’re actually not trying to get rid of you at all, because we love spending all this time together and we especially love it when you join in on our daily ablutions. I’ll start shaving in a moment if you want to stick around for that.’

‘I know you’re up to something. The Force doesn’t do anything without a reason.’

‘Actually, hold off on the shaving. I still have to get behind and wash my–’

That scares him off. Once he’s sure the refresher is empty, Finn takes his hands off his junk and decides he’ll pretend not to notice that at some point in the last few minutes, he apparently popped an inexplicable semi.

* * *

‘Random question, Rey. Back when you and Ren had your Force bond – was it more or less likely to happen when one of you had your guard down?’

‘I … I don’t know,’ says Rey, frowning thoughtfully. ‘I don’t think it made much difference whether I had my guard down or not. Why?’

Finn glances past her shoulder at the hulking mass of Kylo Ren, sprawled (as far as Finn’s eyes are concerned) on top of their nav console and sleeping like a baby. He makes snuffly, intimate little noises and clutches his blanket up to his throat. ‘No reason.’

‘I’ll fix this, Finn, I swear.’

‘I know you will. I’m not worried.’

He means it. There are worse things Ren could do than nap at him. Hell, there are worse things Finn could do than watch and pretend it isn’t happening. He imagines running Ren’s slumbering body through with a bayonet. Imagines creeping up on him and pinning him down before he can move. Imagines tucking that glossy black hair behind those overlarge ears. Imagines – 

* * *

‘Please go away.’

‘I could say the same to you.’

‘Honestly, not gonna lie, I was trying to have a private moment.’

Ren sighs and says, ‘I know. Me too.’

Finn turns his head on the pillow to look at Ren. The Force has made it so they’re lying side by side in Finn’s bed, and he can see the bulge beneath the sheets where Ren’s hand is on his very obvious erection. He quickly averts his gaze and makes a pointless effort to flatten his own.

‘I know you’re evil,’ he says, ‘but disrupting a guy when he’s taking care of business is a low blow even by your non-standards. Can you _ please _give me some privacy?’

‘I keep telling you,’ says Ren, audibly angry now. Sexual frustration isn’t doing his temper any favours. ‘It doesn’t work that way. I have no control over when or where or how often we connect. Rey’s the one that bridged our minds, so she needs to find a way to undo it.’

‘I just want to jerk off in peace, man.’

‘I know,’ Ren repeats through gritted teeth. ‘Trust me, I can feel it.’

‘You can feel it?’ Finn can’t help himself – he turns his head to look again, and sees Ren staring determinedly at the ceiling with red cheeks and a mostly-but-not-quite-wilted erection. ‘As in, _feel _it, feel it?’ Oh, that’s wrong. That is so, so wrong.

Ren huffs another sigh and says, ‘Can’t you? Or does the bond only go one way?’

Finn turns it over in his brain. No matter how long he looks at it, it doesn’t get any less disturbing. He thought the Force bond just meant Ren showing up as an apparition now and then. He didn’t realise actual mind-reading would be involved. But … ‘All these random bursts of rage I’ve been feeling. That’s you? Projecting into my brain, or whatever?’ 

No answer. Finn had assumed his bad mood was down to the inconvenience of Ren popping in and out of his life all the time with no warning. The thought that those ugly feelings might not actually belong to him is comforting – and horrifying.

Another thought strikes him. One so uncomfortable that it falls out of his mouth before he has a chance to think it through. ‘And the … other stuff? Are you the one that’s been giving me all these random urges to jerk off all day? Because I swear, I’ve been going crazy and I’m usually not like this.’ No answer again. ‘Can’t you … fuck, I dunno. You should probably use some of those endless war funds at your disposal to pay for an escort, because you’ve clearly got some stuff you need to get out of your system. I’m just saying – I know it’s a sensitive subject – but it’s not normal to feel this damn horny all the time.’

‘This hasn’t been a normal–’ Ren begins, then stops himself. ‘It is what it is. If you want it to stop, then the only thing you can do is tell Rey to work faster.’

‘Fine,’ Finn says. ‘I guess I’ll do that.’

* * *

He doesn’t do that. What he does is go to sleep frustrated, with his thwarted release still throbbing in his balls, and he wakes up only an hour or two later to find himself humping his mattress and drooling on the pillow.

And Ren is _ still there. _

He tells himself he’s groggy and still half asleep, and that’s why it happens the way it does. But the truth is, Finn can’t remember the last time he felt this awake. Every single neuron in his brain is firing, and every single vein is pumping blood straight to his cock. If this is what Force bonds are like, he can understand why Rey went nuts for a moment there and forgot Ren is evil. Right now, Finn’s in danger of forgetting himself.

But the weird thing is, as completely off-the-walls crazy as the idea is, he doesn’t need to tell Ren he’s had it. Ren already knows. They make the same decision at exactly the same time. One minute Ren is lurking in the corner of Finn’s room, and the next he’s on the bed and casting off the covers so they can lay down side by side.

It’s frantic. Urgent. Painfully awkward, with a lot of time pressure to get the job done before the full weight of that awkwardness can snap them back to their senses. When Finn palms Ren’s crotch, he finds him already hard and feels the friction in his own cock. Then he realises Ren’s doing the exact same thing to him, and it’s almost impossible to tell who’s feeling what and how much of the stimulation is psychic versus real. 

Finn doesn’t care for long. When Ren gets a hand inside his clothes, the distinction ceases to matter. He knows that once upon a time he wanted to kill Ren, but right now all he wants is to pin him to the nearest surface and cover every inch of his body with kisses so they can share more of these amazing feelings. He’s still cupping Ren through fabric, squeezing and kneading, while Ren strokes Finn’s cock with a spit-slick hand and digs his thumb into the slit in a way that Finn would never have thought to do for himself but that makes his knees feel like quivering jelly.

He’s never had two orgasms at once. The double climax knocks him breathless as he and Ren jerk in each other’s grip, and it feels like it lasts for ages, wringing him out until there’s nothing left to spill. He feels sticky – no, not him. Ren. Ren came inside his pants.

Finn came all over his own nightshirt.

Fuck. He has nothing else to sleep in.

Even under the circumstances, he doesn’t like the thought of stripping naked in front of Ren. But it doesn’t matter. By the time he’s recovered enough motor function to consider the act, Ren’s presence in the Force has faded.

* * *

‘I think I know how to break the bond,’ says Rey the next morning.

‘Oh, really?’ Finn swallows a mouthful of oatmeal and tries very hard to look like a normal guy who in no way had the world’s most intense mutual masturbation session last night with his sworn enemy who has tried to kill them all on multiple occasions.

‘It’s so simple, I can’t believe it took me this long to figure out.' Rey's eyes are tired but her smile is bright. 'I’ll perform the ritual this afternoon. You don't need to worry about him any more.'

* * *

Knowing what he now knows about Force bonds, it shouldn’t surprise Finn that the ritual doesn’t go to plan.

On the upside, being bonded to Rey feels nice. And it’s worth the look of shock on Ren’s face the first time the Force connects all three of them at once.

He’s still figuring out how to tell her about the weird masturbation thing. There’s no real rush – the way things are going right now, they’re all going to be seeing a lot of each other. Sooner or later, the topic is bound to come up on its own.


End file.
